Oracle Files: Jack Dahl 2
Characters * Ronin * Fox * Black Bat * Red Claw * Oracle Location * Atlantic Ocean VOX Archive * Oracle: Jack, I've hacked into your ear's cybernetic implant to work as a backup comms line. Outsiders are en route. Just do whatever you have to do to stall Nyssa. * Fox: enhancement: Any ideas on how to do that? * Oracle: She's a crazy bitch. You're a bit nutty yourself. I'm sure you'll think of something. * Fox: Nyssa, hear me out, guv! Y'know, I was thinking last time we tussled, you asked me to join you... and well Alright! I'm in! Where do I sign? Is there a contract? Do I write it in blood? What do I have to do to get me out of these chains and into one of those dapper black outfits? Honestly, the sooner the better, guv. * Red Claw: What are you playing at? * Black Bat: Yes... What are you playing at, Fox? * Red Claw: Shut up, Cass... Why play games? I've got his mask right here in my hand. I know his name, I know all your names. Why insist on calling each other such silly names? * Fox: I'm rethinking my situation, Nyssa. I've been doing that a lot actually, ever since our last meeting. You left an... impression on me, shall we say? And some bruises... Now, looking around, I see myself chained up to a couple sorry losers on a cargo ship, likely to be shark chum come breakfast and I'm thinking that your offer is starting to sound like a better deal. What you say? Fancy taking in a stray like me? Oh, by the way, I really love your tattoos! Who does your ink work? * Red Claw: Why the change of heart? The last two times we've "tussled", you seemed to be pleased as punch with your wet blanket lifestyle as a do-gooder. * Fox: I think you are more than aware I was just ecstatic to actually be fighting someone, it's all I'm good for... right? I do like to think I fight for what I believe in... And well... Bat-dust doesn't quite change the cold hard results now does it? * Ronin: Fox! What the hell is wrong with you? She must have laced him her blades with poison or something! You're not makin- * Red Claw: Shut up, let him... Wait... No... That's it... footsteps You want in? I'll need proof. * Fox: Anything, guv. * Red Claw: Men! Remove his chains. rattling You want in with the League...take this gun and shut your friend up... for good. laughter * Ronin: Uh... Fox... I don't like that look in your eye, man... rattling Come on, man... rattling Bros for life, remember? rattling Fox! * Black Bat: FOX! * Fox: Sorry buddy... Before I shoot you. There's just one thing I want to say to you. Ming-ming-ming-and-a-ming-and-a-moo. recognized. Auto-mute activated * Black Bat: gunshot, chains clank, whack Hiya! * Ronin: gunshot, gunshot Next time, a little warning- * Fox: whack Warning! Hold your breath! water splash Trivia and Notes * Debut of Red Claw. Links and References * Oracle Files: Jack Dahl (2/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Jack Dahl/Appearances Category:Cassandra Cain/Appearances Category:Nyssa al Ghul/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Batman, Inc./Appearances Category:Candidates for deletion